


someone like k

by aus__monstax



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aus__monstax/pseuds/aus__monstax
Summary: Hyungwon had been feeling something about his friend, Kihyun, and he's willing to tell him but he chooses a bad day to do it.





	someone like k

**Author's Note:**

> Letting you know that english isn't my first language, if there's any typo I apologize. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Hyungwon loved him; his feelings towards the other guy were growing more and more everyday, there was no way he could hide it. Everytime they met, Hyungwon's heart started to beat in an inexplicable way. He felt weird, absurd, because he had never felt that for anyone and not even about one of his friends. But there he was, feeling something impossible to hide. Well, not that impossible because he was able to hide it for almost four years. But there's one point in your life where you can't hide something so big for such a long time and everything needs to come out. So it was like that, Hyungwon decided to tell Kihyun everything about his feelings for him. He called the older guy to see if they could meet and talk; on the other side of the phone, Kihyun sounded so happy, just like if he knew what Hyungwon wanted to tell him but the younger male wasn't going to create an illusion of his feelings. Of course it would be wonderful if his friend could reciprocate his feelings but that wasn't the point; all that he wanted was to get rid of that feeling and speak out, he wouldn't be able to keep it as a secret not even one more second.   
Finally, the day came. Hyungwon was practicing a lot in front of the mirror; what should he say? Should he be direct? Or should he be more persuasive? Or maybe he should let himself be and it would be what it had to be. His nervousness was still going to be there, whether he practices or not. After thirty minutes going to the meet up place, Hyungwon made it to the cafe where they agreed to meet. He looked around the place and saw Kihyun sitting in one of the tables, apparently he had already ordered their food. When he was there, Kihyun said with a shy smile **"I hope you don't mind but I've already ordered. I ordered a cappuccino and two brownies for you. I know they're your favorite"** they both smiled. Hyungwon was internally jumping. Those little details where the ones which made him fall even deeper in love with him.   
Twenty minutes passed by, talking about random stuff. Like how they were doing, if they were doing good at job, or which are the plans they have for the future. To this last question, Kihyun's face brighten up. Hyungwon could see how happy he was. **"What do you have to tell me?"** the older male asked, sipping on his ice americano; but Hyungwon knew him very well and he knew that Kihyun actually wanted to speak first so he let him, because his thing could wait; **"You'll see later. Now, you speak first because I can see how anxious you are"** they both smiled and Kihyun clapped like a five year old kid, **"Well, I don't know how you're going to react to this but... Remember that time I told you about that important company in Boston?"** Hyungwon nodded, how could he forget about it if he was talking about that all day? **"I got the job there, they hired me"** the smile Hyungwon had had in his face, faded away. What does that even mean? Is he going to leave? It could sound selfish but he didn't want his friend to leave, he wouldn't be able to handle it if he left. No. **"Wonnie! Aren't you happy for me? I'm going to work in a place I've always dreamt of!"** Kihyun was smiling, and Hyungwon couldn't be mad at him, but he was feeling a mix of things; **"You're gonna leave me"** Hyungwon said with a serious face, and Kihyun thought he was joking **"Well, 'leave' sounds kinda harsh. I'll just go to another country and we will still be friends, of course!"** smiled again. **"friends..."** Hyungwon sighed, **"Good luck"**  was the only thing he had said before he left. Leaving a confused Kihyun behind. He didn't understand anything.

The next day, Hyungwon woke up after a long night regretting what he had done the day before. He was the worst person to ever exist. It wasn't Kihyun's fault that he was a coward, and had waited a long time to confess. It wasn't his fault that he chose a bad day to confess. He got up of the bed and decided to go to his friend's house. He must ask him for forgiveness and ask him when he's leaving to Boston, so they could spend their last days together.  Before going to Kihyun's house, he bought him roses because he knew how much his friend loved those flowers, it didn't even matter how expensive they were. He made it to his house and rang the doorbell, Kihyun's brother opened the door with a worried face, **"Is Kihyun here?"** he asked, hiding the roses behind his back and with a big smile on his face, **"Hyungwon... he left today at 7 am..."** the younger's smile faded away as soon as he heard those words, he was trying so hard to not cry in front of the older male. He bowed and left just a few seconds later. The roses were thrown on the yard of the Yoo family. It wasn't Hyungwon's day, definitely, because the clouds started to turn great and seconds after, little drops of cold water were making his hair and face wet, following by his clothes. Why? Was the only thing he could ask himself. Maybe there was an answer for that. He didn't think about what he was saying yesterday, and he didn't think how much it could hurt Kihyun. His friend was so happy to tell him he was hired by an important company in Boston and Hyungwon had the guts to get up and leave. He was an asshole.  
He ran to the taxi's station and took one to the airport. There was a chance that Kihyun hadn't left yet, it was 8 am. Flights could had been cancelled because of the heavy rain or who knows, he just wanted luck to be on his side that time. When he got there, he went to the international flights screen and desperately looked for flights to Boston. Gate 12. He was standing in front of Gate 5 so taking a deep breath, he started running to the named gate. When he got there, he saw him and screaming Kihyun's name at the top of his lungs, the gate closed and his legs stopped working so he fell on the floor. He was gone, and the last chance he had to talk to him was gone too. Kihyun was on his way to Boston by that time, he was going to start a new life. Perhaps he would make new friends and would forget about him, but Hyungwon didn't have any intentions about forgetting him, and less he would forget about the last time they met.

  
Two years. It had been two years since that time Hyungwon was about to confess to Kihyun but he couldn't. It had been two years of his friend living in Boston, having a magnificent life; how does he know? He just does. They lost communication with each other during those two years. He tried to text him but it didn't work out because living in another country meant that he needed to change his mobile number; Kihyun didn't even bother to text him. During those two years, Hyungwon tried to forget about him; he went on dates with different guys each weekend to forget him, trying to feel the same about them like he did with Kihyun but it was not the same. There wasn't any guy who could make him feel the same way Kihyun did. It was impossible. Hyungwon was sad. He missed him too much and it was obvious. He wasn't depressed but yes, he was sad and melancholic. He also was still feeling guilty.

One day, Minhyuk came to his house, bringing some news and between them there was a really shocking one. Kihyun was going to get married and they were both invited, **"He didn't send me an invitation"** , Hyungwon said with no intention of getting up of the bed, **"He did"** Minhyuk said, giving him a beige envelope, **"You have a lot of posts in your postbox, you should check out if they aren't expired"** , Hyungwon opened the envelope and read what it said, he couldn't believe it. It was really happening.

> _"To: Hyungwon_
> 
> _You're cordially invited to our wedding._   
>  _We hope to see you here with us, celebrating this important day, which will take place on March 10th, 2019 in Mon X._   
>  _Sincerely,_   
>  _Changkyun & Kihyun._

' _It had to be a joke'_ Hyungwon thought.

**"We will go"** said Minhyuk, sitting on his side, **"No"** was the only thing the other boy said before turning around and closing his eyes to sleep, **"We will go, I said, I don't care what you have to do by that time but we will go and you will apologize to Kihyun. Did you hear?"** his friend finished and Hyungwon's heart grew smaller one more time because of his words, **"But I... I still..."** he tried to speak but was stopped by his friend **"No, you ' _still_ ' nothing. Hyungwon, he's gonna get married and I think it's time for you to get over that damn thing you feel for him because it's been two fucking years and I hate seeing you like this because there's nothing I can do for you. I just want you to be happy"** was the only thing Minhyuk said before getting up and leaving. He was right though, he was right after all. Hyungwon needed to keep going with his life.   
The long wait had came and they were ready to land in Boston. Hyungwon still wasn't ready so Minhyuk had literally sent him to sleep so he could shut up about not being able to meet him again. Hyungwon could feel his heart in the middle of his throat. That couldn't be happening. When they got off the plane, Hyungwon thought that maybe Kihyun would be there to take them to his house but he wasn't. They only saw an old man holding a sign that said _"Minnie & Wonnie"_, it was from Kihyun, that was obvious. No one called them like that except for him. Hyungwon smiled, because he missed him and maybe, that meant that he wasn't angry anymore. Amazing. Minhyuk laughed and went to where the old man was, who seemed to be Kihyun's driver, **"Lee Minhyuk and Chae Hyungwon?"** he asked and both nodded, " **Follow me this way, please. Sir Kihyun sent me to drive you home"** , they were guided to a luxury car, both of them were with their mouth opened, Kihyun was really living a good life. Leaving their luggage on the car's trunk, they got on the car and the driver started driving to Kihyun's house. Hyungwon wanted to cry, he still wasn't ready to see him and he didn't know why. He was afraid he would fuck up everything with him again. Minhyuk could feel how nervous his friend was so he grabbed his hand and smiling he told him to take a deep breath, that nothing bad would happen and that he'd be with him all time if necessary. He smiled and hugged his friend. It felt good having someone with you after all. The car stopped in front of a fancy house, it wasn't a mansion but it had two floors and a big front yard, which seemed to be well taken care of; **"This way, please"** said the driver, guiding them he rang the doorbell and a housekeeper opened the door, " **We are..."** Minhyuk tried to introduce themselves but he was interrupted, **"Lee Minhyuk and Chae Hyungwon"** she said, " **Sir Kihyun is waiting for you in his office. This way, please"** she said with a smile and leaded them to a a big office, then she knocked and a ' _come in_ ' was heard, Hyungwon swore that he could faint in any moment.   
Minhyuk went in first, followed by the taller guy. As soon as Kihyun saw them, he got up of the chair fastly and hugged Minhyuk really tight. Hyungwon thought he was about to cry, his mind was full of random thoughts; was he going to hug him like that? Does he deserve his hug? But all those thoughts were vanished when he felt two arms grabbing him by his waist and the smaller one breathing in his neck. Hyungwon didn't think twice and crossed his arms by Kihyun's shoulders and hugged him like his life depended on it. Kihyun was holding him by the waist and Hyungwon swore he was crying, " **Wonnie** " he said with a broken voice, " **Thank you for coming"** he let go of Kihyun's neck and looked at him into his eyes, **"Well, I... I'll be outside..."** Minhyuk said leaving the office; **"I... Kihyun, I'm really sorry"** Hyungwon said and Kihyun laughed a little, **"Why?"** Kihyun asked and looked at him confused, he was still holding the taller boy by his waist and he could feel his friend's breath on his neck, it wasn't helping too much, **"Because of how I treated you that day... I didn't mean to, I was really happy for you but..."** Kihyun laughed again and hugged him tighter, **"You're really a dumbass. I really hated you that time and that's why I left but I regretted as soon as I landed here. When I changed my phone, I lost all my contacts and the only one I could remember was mom's. I tried to contact you and Minhyuk through social media but apparently you didn't use them anymore..."** he took a deep breath, **"I didn't know what else to do. I'm the idiot and I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry, Wonnie"** Hyungwon was feeling his tears coming out of his eyes, Kihyun wasn't mad at him, of course he wouldn't be mad, **"All this time I thought you were angry"** they smiled and Kihyun let go of him, **"But, huh, I'm still have my doubts about what were you going to tell me"** he was about to panick, of course he wasn't going to tell him, **"It was probably meaningless because I don't remember"** they laughed.

The next days was only about the three of them enjoying their time together. They met the owner's house, Im Changkyun, owner of a few business offices in Boston and Kihyun's future husband. He's basically going to marry a rich man.  
Finally, the wedding's day came. Kihyun was really nervous and he wanted to cry, he didn't even know why. He didn't want to see anyone or tell anyone about what was going on, he just let the make up artists and stylists see him. Hyungwon hated to see him like that and not knowing what to do. Minhyuk and he were already sitting in the place where the wedding was going to take place. Both sitting in the first row. After a few minutes, the music started playing and the doors were opened, all the guests stood up to see the couple, but instead, they saw Changkyun running and taking the mic to ask them to be patient, that Kihyun fainted and he was being treated by the doctors. Hyungwon didn't think any other second and got up to go where Kihyun was. There was an ambulance and his family was there too, he was worried, **"Where is Kihyun?"** was the only thing he could ask, " **He's getting some rest. The doctor said he mustn't see anyone right now and-"** the mom was talking but she was interrupted by the doctor, **"Is Chae Hyungwon here? Who is that? Kihyun said he wants to see him and he won't shut up if he doesn't see him** " the old man said with an irritated and tired voice. Hyungwon went fast to where the doctor indicated him and saw his friend sitting on a chair, with a water bottle in his right hand and a painkiller in his left hand, the make up artists were there but Kihyun told them to leave them alone and so they did; they were all alone, not even his friend's soon-to-be husband was there. " **Wonnie** " he said with a weak voice, " **Shh, it's okay, you need to rest. Do you feel better?** " Hyungwon said getting closer to him and touching his forehead, " **I don't. I don't want to go there. I don't want to marry him, Wonnie, I don't love him"** the smaller male said, leaving the stuff he had on his hand in the table and hugging his friend, " **What? Why?"** Hyungwon was confused, " **No... They're making me marry him, my family. They... they made this up. I don't want to marry him, don't let them take me, please"** Kihyun said while his tears were running down his face, hugging him tighter, " **But I... I have a plan and I need your help"** Hyungwon nodded, " **My luggage is in my car already, we... we can run away, together"** he said holding the younger boy's face in his hands " **Would you come with me?" "Yes"** Hyungwon didn't hesitate and Kihyun held his hand and ran to the small window there was in the room, they opened it and went out just to see Minhyuk there, waiting for them in their car. " **I told Minhyuk yesterday, I made him promise he wouldn't tell you anything"** Kihyun said before Hyungwon could even talk, their friend gave them the keys of the car and they both got on it, Hyungwon was on the driver's side, " **Where are we going?"** he asked while turning on the engine, **"Just get out of here"** the older male and and he obeyed, getting out of that place as soon as he could. After driving about thirty minutes, Kihyun finally spoke, **"Can you...speed up please? I have this feeling that they're following us" "Ki...I can't drive too fast here, it's-"** he said looking at him, the speed limit was 90 km/h, " **Just do it**!" Kihyun yelled and Hyungwon obeyed. As soon as he pressed the accelerator, a car crossed in front of them making the car where they were going spin in circles. Hyungwon could hear Kihyun's screams and the glasses getting crashed. The car was spinning around so fast that the younger boy crashed his head with the car's window and he saw nothing but black.

" **Wonnie... Wonnie, wake up** " Hyungwon could hear a small voice, " **Are you okay?"** was the only thing he heard before opening his eyes, and he saw him there, laying beside him like if nothing had happened, " **Where... Where are we?** " he asked with a confused voice, " **In my house, you fool. You had a nightmare"** what? He... It was all a dream? He felt his eyes getting wet and Kihyun's arms hugging him, " **Shhh, it's okay, babe. Nothing happened, you're safe here. Do you want to talk about it?** " his friend said touching his hair softly and leaving small kisses on it, **"It's just that... You were about to get married and... Then we ran away but we... we had a car accident and-"** and Kihyun held him tighter, giving him small kisses again, **"It was just a dream, babe, there's nothing to worry about"** Hyungwon felt less worried knowing that it wasn't real **"But, you know, we can make the 'getting married' part come true"** Kihyun said in a whisper and they both laughed, getting back to bed and cuddling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> My twitter is @kihyunnbebe, just in case.


End file.
